U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0032623, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses polyisocyanate mixtures which by reaction of polyisocyanates with siloxanes which contain carbon-bonded hydroxyl groups. They are suitable as crosslinkers for producing coatings having low surface tension.
International Patent Publication No. WO2007025671, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses compositions which comprise specific OH-group-functional polydimethylsiloxanes and also polyols or polyamines and polyisocyanates. Depending on application technology, however, these compositions are not suitable for producing haze-free coating films having good easy-to-clean properties. Direct reaction of polyisocyanates with these specific siloxanes and their use as polyisocyanate crosslinkers, furthermore, are not described.